


Gegensätze ziehen sich aus

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Ein beliebiger Morgen. Thiel und Boerne sind irgendwo zu Besuch, haben dort übernachtet und wachen gerade auf. So. PWP.10. Türchen zum Tatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Was gibt es zu sagen? Nicht viel. Thiel und Boerne haben Sex. Und viel mehr wird in dieser Geschichte auch nicht passieren.
> 
> Ich hatte da vor kurzem einfach mal wieder Lust drauf, ist ja schon ein Weilchen her, dass ich zuletzt was Explizites geschrieben hab. Jetzt kam es mal wieder über mich :).
> 
> Für Holly Hop, ohne die (und speziell ihre erste Geschichte) ich niemals hier als aktive Autorin gelandet wäre. Ein bisschen zur Erinnerung sozusagen. Und als Dankeschön. Und weil du bald Geburtstag hast, zu dem du eigentlich etwas "Angemesseneres" verdient hättest, aber das schaff ich leider nicht :(. 
> 
> Und ein Dankeschön auch an CornChrunchie, die sich das Ganze hier vorher mal durchgelesen hat und ganz besonders für den Titel <3.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

„He, Boerne, lass das! Wenn uns jemand hört!", zischte Thiel und versuchte die Hand unter seinem T-Shirt vorzuschieben und von dem Körper hinter sich abzurücken. Aber er scheiterte kläglich, er war um solche Uhrzeiten noch viel zu träge und überhaupt … Es war halt Boerne, der ihn da versuchte zu küssen und zu streicheln, so wunderbar warm und selbst noch ein wenig schlaftrunken und ...

„Ich mach doch gar nichts“, murmelte Boerne mit unschuldiger Stimme in sein Ohr und ließ anschließend seine Lippen betont faul über die Ohrmuschel gleiten. Dann die Zunge. Ganz und gar nicht unschuldig.

Thiel schloss einen Moment lang die Augen und versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Damit das heute noch was wurde. Beziehungsweise halt nichts wurde. Also halt ... Es war halt … unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich selbstverständlich ohne weiteres küssen und streicheln und … so weiter lassen, aber jetzt war das eben ... sie waren sich ja auch einig gewesen, sich die paar Tage mal zu beherrschen. Sie waren hier schließlich nur zu Besuch und auch wenn sie als einzige auf diesem Stock schliefen, waren sie doch nicht alleine im Haus.

„Ich mein´s ernst.“ Er versuchte erneut die Hand einzufangen, die sich jetzt unter dem Stoff auf den Weg nach oben machte.

„Natürlich“, sagte der andere an seinem Hals und Thiel spürte das freche Grinsen. Und die Hand, die er nicht erwischt hatte und die jetzt ... Herrgott nochmal, wenn Boerne jetzt nicht gleich seine Finger da wegnahm … Er kniff die Augen zusammen und endlich gelang es ihm, Boernes Hand Richtung Bauch und dann unter dem T-Shirt hervor zu schieben und noch ein Stückchen weiter weg zu rutschen. Jetzt lag er natürlich direkt mal total am Rand, das Bett war aber auch saumäßig schmal. Schon allein deshalb konnten sie hier nicht … das würde mit Sicherheit auf dem Boden enden und das wäre … obwohl … da vor Kurzem auf Boernes Wohnzimmerteppich …

Thiel atmete tief ein und versuchte die aufploppenden Bilder zu verscheuchen und sich zu konzentrieren.

Was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass der andere die entstandene Lücke zwischen ihnen schon wieder geschlossen hatte und nun unbeirrt seine Hand erneut unter sein Oberteil und zurück auf seine Brust schob, kein einfaches Unterfangen war. Das war echt … Thiel änderte seine Taktik und rührte sich jetzt einfach mal gar nicht, vielleicht gab Boerne dann ja irgendwann aufgrund von ausbleibender Rückmeldung auf. Nicht, dass er da wirklich dran glaubte, aber aktiver Widerstand hatte ja bislang auch nichts gebracht.

Jedenfalls, abgesehen von den Platzverhältnissen, die man sicher noch irgendwie hätte hantieren können, wäre vor allem die Geräuschkulisse ein Problem. Also was ihn angeht zumindest. Er konnte einfach nicht leise sein, wenn Boerne ihn … oder er Boerne … Und das wäre ihm dann schon etwas peinlich, wenn er da … Verflucht noch eins, jetzt machte Boerne das schon wieder, und diesmal … Grundgütiger, der andere hatte die kleine Unterbrechung eben wohl gut genutzt … Himmel! Thiel hätte beinah laut aufgestöhnt, als er feuchte Fingerspitzen auf seinen Brustwarzen spürte, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen und atmete lediglich heftig ein und aus und biss die Zähne zusammen. So viel zum Thema. Er griff erneut nach der Hand des andern und schob sie weg, zumindest weg von der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone, und er versuchte sich abermals zu sammeln.

Wo war er nochmal gedanklich stehengeblieben? Ach ja … die Lautstärke. Boerne wäre das sicher nicht peinlich, mit dem Lautsein jetzt, ihm war ja grundsätzlich gar nichts peinlich und im Zweifelsfall würde er sich womöglich sogar dumm stellen und alles auf ihn schieben, denn von Boerne hörte man ja so gut wie nie etwas, zumindest nicht so wie von ihm, was vielleicht auch keine große Kunst war, wenn er mal genauer drüber nachdachte. Obwohl Boerne schon wirklich _sehr_ leise war immer. Eine Tatsache, die er einerseits bedauerte, andererseits aber auch besonders … mochte. Und vielleicht würde er ihn ja eines Tages auch mal dazu bringen können … Aber halt nicht heute.

Boernes Hand ruhte jetzt ruhig und warm auf seinem Bauch und er küsste ganz leicht Thiels Nacken, tippte sachte mit der Nasenspitze dagegen. Atmete ihm auf die Haut, langsam und gleichmäßig. Das war sehr angenehm und schön und das konnte er dem anderen durchaus durchgehen lassen, fand Thiel und entspannte sich. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und hing, eingehüllt ihn Boernes sanfte Berührungen, weiter seinen Gedanken nach.

Anfangs hatte ihn das teilweise schon etwas irritiert, dass Boerne lediglich etwas lauter atmete oder höchstens ein wenig seufzte oder unterdrückt keuchte oder leise wimmerte, wenn sie miteinander schliefen, aber er hatte schnell verstanden, dass sich das eben so bei ihm äußerte und nichts mit mangelndem Begehren oder so zu tun hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Und seitdem genoss er Boernes Innehalten, wenn er soweit war und das stumme Klammern und leise Krümmen beim Höhepunkt, bis er schließlich wieder Atem holte und entkrampfte und … ihm Sachen ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn berührte, so lange, bis auch er gekommen war.

Na super, jetzt war er irgendwie ganz und gar nicht mehr entspannt. Und zu allem Überfluss und als hätte er Thiels Gedanken gelesen, steigerte Boerne seine Bemühungen aufs Neue und bewegte seine Hand in ruhigen Kreisen über seinen Bauch und seine Brust und seine Seite, während er leicht an seinem Nacken und Hals knabberte und immer wieder mit seiner Zungenspitze ein wenig über die Haut strich. Feuchte Spuren zog, die nur ein Ziel kannten. Thiels Körper überzog schlagartig eine Gänsehaut.

Aber es ging heute echt nicht. Wirklich nicht.

Und wäre er nur ein kleines bisschen wacher und sehr viel weniger erregt, dann könnte er Boerne das auch viel besser klarmachen. Aber so blieb es lediglich bei einem schwachen neuerlichen Versuch, Boernes Hand loszuwerden und noch ein Stückchen nach vorn zu rücken, so weit es eben noch ging, was ja nicht besonders weit war.  
So wenig Gegenwehr konnte den anderen natürlich alles andere als beeindrucken und er kompensierte die halbherzige Zurückweisung leicht, indem er die Küsse in den Nacken und am Hals intensivierte und noch dichter an Thiel heranrückte. Er drückte sich fest mit seinem Oberkörper gegen Thiels Rücken und weiter unten ... Okay. Thiels Becken wollte definitiv nach hinten stoßen aber sein Resthirn wollte, dass er noch weiter von ihm weg rutschte. Das Resultat dieses Konfliktes war ein undefinierbares Zucken seinerseits und die Einsicht, dass er sich früher oder später würde entscheiden müssen, ob er Boerne für seine Unverfrorenheit eine reinhauen wollte oder ihn vernaschen.

„Komm schon, ich hab´ so Lust auf dich. Ich halt´ das nicht mehr aus", flüsterte Boerne heiser gegen seine Haut und und drängte sich rhythmisch gegen ihn. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte ein wenig. Mann, echt, Boerne!

„Das merk´ ich.“ Er musste grinsen. Irgendwie mochte er es, wenn Boerne so … verzweifelt war.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht auch wollen.“ Boerne strich mit der Zunge über sein Ohr und fuhr mit der Hand unter den Bund seiner Unterhose auf seine Hüfte und seinen Oberschenkel und wieder zurück. Thiel versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

„Ich kann mich im Gegensatz zu dir durchaus beherr- ... ahh-“ Ein Stöhnen deckte vorschnell diese dreiste Lüge auf. Boerne, dieser verdammte Bastard, hatte eine Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten lassen und sie fest auf seinen Schritt gepresst.

„Schschsch …“, ermahnte Boerne ihn zum Leisesein und fügte ein süffisantes „ _Beherrschen_ , ja? Wolltest du _beherrschen_ sagen?“ hinzu, während sich die Hand unverschämt langsam in seinem Schoß bewegte.

Jetzt reichte es Thiel. Er drückte sich kraftvoll und ruckartig nach hinten gegen Boerne, sodass der auf den Rücken rollte und ihn reflexartig losließ. Thiel nutzte die gewonnene Freiheit und schob sich mit seinem Oberkörper über den andern und in Sekundenbruchteilen fällte sein Körper unter Ausschluss seines Verstandes die Entscheidung „Reinhauen oder Vernaschen“ allem Anschein nach zugunsten von Vernaschen, denn er küsste Boerne. Aber nicht weich und süß, sondern herb und hart. Immerhin. Boerne gab einen kleinen überraschten Laut von sich, fing sich aber schnell und legte seine Hände an Thiels Gesicht. Als er gerade damit anfing, den Kuss zu erwidern, löste Thiel sich von ihm, aber nur so weit, dass seine Lippen beim Sprechen weiterhin die von Boerne streiften.

„Das zahl´ ich dir irgendwann heim“, raunte er und er merkte, wie sich Boernes Mund unter seinem zu einem Grinsen formte.

„Ist das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung?“

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen.“

Thiel hörte, wie der andere tief einatmete und dann packte ihn eine entschlossene Hand im Nacken und zog ihn nach unten. Sofort verlangte Boerne Einlass in Thiels Mund und der ließ ihn. Er konnte gerade noch ein Stöhnen unterdrücken als Boernes Zunge tief und gierig in seine Mundhöhle fuhr. Er liebte es, wenn Boerne ihn so küsste, so voller wilder Begierde und frei von Eitelkeit oder Koketterie, Unsicherheiten oder Zweifeln, gar nicht genug konnte er davon bekommen.

Eine Weile verloren sie sich ganz in diesem Kuss, schmeckten einander, saugten sich tiefer, schluckten sich. Thiel wühlte mit einer Hand durch Boernes vom Schlaf zerzaustes Haar und strich über sein Gesicht, während der seine forschen Hände wieder unter sein T-Shirt rutschen ließ und es diesmal direkt nach oben schob. Boernes Finger streiften dabei ganz leicht über seinen Rücken und Thiel erschauderte unter der Berührung, presste sich noch enger an den anderen und stieß mit seinem Becken gegen Boernes Hüfte. Wollte sich am anderen reiben. Keuchte ihm leise in den Mund.

Zusammen zogen sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und als Thiel sich nach unten beugte um den Kuss wieder aufzunehmen, ließ er gleichzeitig seine Hand tiefer an Boerne hinabgleiten, über den Hals, die Brust, den Bauch, bis zum Rand seines Oberteils, wo er sofort seine Finger unter den Stoff schlüpfen ließ. Er spürte, wie Boernes Bauchdecke beim ersten Kontakt weg zuckte und er gestoßen in seinen Mund ausatmete und allein diese kleine Reaktion erregte Thiel unbändig. Ungeduldig fuhr er mit der flachen Hand wieder nach oben, jetzt über warme Haut und durch feine Haare, über eine sich in schneller Folge hebende und senkende Brust und einen hastigen Puls. Boernes T-Shirt rutschte bei dieser Aktion nach oben und nackte Haut lag jetzt an nackter Haut und Thiel drängte sich gegen dieses Gefühl, wollte noch mehr davon.

Hektisch und atemlos befreiten sie sich von ihren Klamotten und Thiel warf sich, kaum dass das letzte störende Textil entfernt war, gegen Boerne, zog ihn näher und rollte sich mit ihm herum bis sie sich seitlich gegenüber lagen.  
Ihre Beine schlangen sich sofort umeinander und ineinander und ihre Körper wanden sich aneinander und Thiel spürte Boerne, mal an seinem Bauch und mal an seinem Oberschenkel, dann an seiner Hüfte und bei der nächsten Bewegung an seiner eigenen Erektion und die fremde Hitze und Härte an seiner eigenen und Boernes halblauter Atem in seinem Mund ließen Thiels Kopf schwimmen.

Es fiel ihm wahrlich schwer, nicht laut zu werden, aber irgendwie schaffte er es.

Bis zu dem Moment, als der andere Thiels Hand, die gerade durch Boernes Brusthaar lief, hart packte und nach unten zog – zwischen Boernes Beine. Da entrann ihm dann doch ein Stöhnen, das der andere aber umgehend mit einem weiteren „Schschsch“ unterbrach.

Boerne legte ein Knie auf Thiels Hüfte und drückte seine Hand weiter nach hinten bis an ... Thiel brach der Schweiß aus und Boerne presste seine Stirn gegen Thiels und öffnete mit angehaltenem Atem seinen Mund. Dann ließ der andere seine Hand wieder los, vorsichtig, sich versichernd, dass Thiel seine nicht wegnahm, und berührte stattdessen sein Gesicht und küsste ihn, so ruhig und gleichmäßig es ging, aber Thiel spürte die Unruhe in den Liebkosungen und das Zittern beim Atmen, nachdem er begonnen hatte, seine Finger zu bewegen.  
Er übte einfach nur ein wenig Druck auf den Muskel aus, ohne einzudringen, aber das reichte, um Boernes Atmung wieder und wieder aus dem Rhythmus zu bringen und ihn selbst so sehr anzuheizen, dass er … Er würde jetzt verdammt gerne … Er musste … wollte …

In dem Moment drehte Boerne sich von ihm weg und rollte sich weiter herum auf die andere Seite. Thiel folgte ihm ganz automatisch, nahm benebelt wahr, wie der andere sich aus dem Bett lehnte und nach unten griff, während er seine Finger nicht vom anderen lassen konnte, über Boernes Seite strich und sich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern nach oben zum Nacken küsste und von dort aus mit der Zunge bis zum Haaransatz fuhr. Er nahm gerade einen tiefen Atemzug aus Boernes Haar, als der andere sich wieder zurückdrehte. Thiel rückte ein Stück weg und machte ihm Platz und als sie sich wieder gegenüberlagen, hielt Boerne eine Tube in der Hand. Thiel hätte sich vielleicht wundern sollen, aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage, Fragen zu stellen und er wollte auch nicht und so ließ er sich die Tube kommentarlos in die Hand drücken.  
Einen Augenblick verharrten sie so und schauten sich an, dann legte Boerne sich auf den Rücken und versuchte ihn mit sich und auf sich zu ziehen, aber Thiel blieb auf seinen Arm gestützt neben ihm liegen und sah ihn weiter einfach nur an. Betrachtete ihn. Die geröteten Wangen, den leicht geöffneten Mund, die zerstörte Frisur, die Augen … dieses Gesicht, so offen und so lange vertraut und in Momenten wie diesen doch immer wieder so überwältigend neu, dass es ihm den Atem nahm.  
Er legte die Tube beiseite und streichelte dieses Gesicht, behutsam und andächtig, und küsste anschließend jeden Quadratzentimeter davon. Augenbrauen, Augenlider, Wimpern, am liebsten jede einzelne, wenn das gegangen wäre. Nasenrücken, Stirn, Schläfen. Leicht salzige Haut. Jochbein, Wangen, Kiefer, Kinn. Den Bart. Den Mund.  
Dort endete und blieb er, fürs Erste, setzte einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf die Lippen und Boerne umfasste lose sein Gesicht und hielt ihn trotzdem felsenfest. Küsste zurück.

Das war so gut, so unendlich gut, und dennoch brauchte Thiel bald mehr und so wanderte er schließlich tiefer, über Boernes Hals zum Schlüsselbein, wo er mit seiner Zunge die Konturen nachzeichnete, von der Mitte bis zur Schulter und wieder zurück. Eine Hand suchte und fand Boernes Brustwarze, spielte damit, so wie der es liebte, bis sie so hart und so überreizt war, dass Boerne sich unter ihm wand und mit einem kleinen gequälten Laut Thiels Hand wegstieß. Er fasste stattdessen in Boernes Kniekehle, schob sein Bein nach oben und der andere verstand und stellte auch sein anderes Bein noch weiter auf. Thiel setzte sich auf und griff nach der Tube. Es war lächerlich, weil sie das hier ja nicht zum ersten Mal machten, aber trotzdem zitterten seine Finger vor Aufregung, als er den Verschluss öffnete und sich etwas von dem Gel auf die Finger drückte.

Über ihnen wurde wahrscheinlich gerade der Frühstückstisch gedeckt, ganz sittsam mit Platzdeckchen und Untertassen, während sie hier unten so ... unartig waren, dachte Thiel und in seinem Schoß zog es heftig. Oh ja, er wollte das. 

Und Boerne ließ seine Beine dann auch ganz unanständig weit auseinander fallen, als Thiel sich ihm wieder näherte und er krümmte sich mit einem leisen Wimmern unter ihm, als der erste Finger in ihn glitt. Thiel hielt diesen Anblick gepaart mit dem Gefühl um seinen Finger kaum aus. Heiß, eng, und so viel mehr versprechend. Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber er stöhnte nicht. Atmete einfach nur langgezogen aus.

 

Als Thiel schließlich drei Finger langsam zurückzog, war Boernes Körper von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hastig und unkontrolliert.  
Immer wieder hatte sich der andere in den letzten Minuten unter Thiels Umhertasten und Zustoßen und Reiben aufgebäumt, hatte die fremden Finger wie besessen geritten und tiefer gezwungen oder selbst den Winkel geändert, um Thiel wieder und wieder über die eine Stelle in sich zu treiben, die seinen Körper vibrieren und seinen Atem hektisch und flach werden ließ. Und immer, wenn es zu viel wurde, hatte er angehalten oder ein verwaschenes und verzweifeltes „Aufhören“ herausgepresst, gehaucht, gewinselt und Thiels Handgelenk gefasst und ihn zum Warten bewegt. Und Thiel hatte den anderen die ganze Zeit beobachtet, sich an seiner Lust und seinen Beinah-Abstürzen und seinem Flehen geweidet und an dem Wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Und dass Boerne all das bedingungslos zuließ.

Thiel legte seine Hand auf Boernes Bauch. Wartete. Beruhigte. Den anderen und sich. Boerne bebte unter seiner Hand und seinem Blick und er konnte sehen, wie bereit der andere war. Wie willig. Er musste seine Augen kurz schließen und sich zu ein paar ruhigen Atemzügen zwingen, er war selbst mittlerweile zum Zerreißen gespannt und Boerne so zu sehen, glänzend vom Schweiß und zitternd vor Erregung und feucht vor Lust, trieb ihn noch weiter Richtung Abgrund.

Das Warten und Atmen half. Die Welle, die ihn eben noch fast mitgerissen hätte, schwappte langsam wieder zurück, ohne ihn, und als auch Boerne wieder mehr bei sich war und bei ihm anstatt halb weggetreten, ließ er seine Hand langsam nach oben zu Boernes Gesicht wandern, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn. Ohne zu unterbrechen versuchte er, sich zwischen die Schenkel des anderen zu legen, aber der hatte andere Pläne und drehte ihn stattdessen abrupt auf den Rücken. Einen Augenblick lang war Thiel verwirrt und starrte Boerne entgeistert an. Der lächelte nur und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, drückte sich dann etwas wackelig hoch und brachte sich über ihm in Position. Thiel wurde schlagartig heiß. So hatten sie es bisher nur ein Mal gemacht und das war … Leichte Panik überkam ihn. Das … Er hatte beim besten Willen keine Ahnung, wie er in den nächsten Minuten leise bleiben sollte. Das war … Boerne konnte so ein Widerling sein!

Thiel atmete hastig durch die Nase, versuchte sich zu wappnen, was schwierig war, da Boerne gerade über ihm kniend eine Hand provozierend genüsslich über seinen Körper nach unten laufen ließ, den Blick fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet und jede seiner Reaktionen genau studierend. Thiel streckte sich der Hand entgegen, es ging einfach nicht anders, und er grub seine Finger in die Hüften des anderen.  
Dann lehnte Boerne sich vor und legte seine Lippen auf Thiels, umfasste ihn und begann, ihn im Rhythmus seiner Küsse zu reiben. Erst unerträglich langsam und mit viel zu wenig Druck, dann immer schneller und fester. Thiel fing an zu keuchen – verdammt - und der andere vertiefte seine Küsse um ein Weiteres, schob seine Zunge tiefer in Thiels Mund und drückte die Lippen fester auf seine. Erstickte die Laute, die mit jeder von Boernes Handbewegungen lauter zu werden drohten.  
Als Thiel glaubte, jeden Moment zu kommen, biss er dem anderen beinah in die Unterlippe und packte fest sein Handgelenk. Stoppte ihn. Boerne löste sowohl Hand als auch Mund von Thiel und sah ihn mit so dunklen Augen an, dass Thiel seine schließen musste, so sehr erregte ihn dieser Blick. Er atmete hastig. Boerne strich mit einer Hand beruhigend über seine Schulter und seinen Arm und Thiel streichelte fahrig Boernes Rücken.

Und er wurde auch ruhiger, aber noch länger warten konnte und wollte er trotzdem nicht. Also setzte er einen kurzen Kuss auf Boernes Lippen und stupste ihn leicht mit der Nase an. Bedeute ihm, dass es weitergehen konnte. Musste.  
Boerne richtete sich wieder auf. Er griff nach der Tube und verteilte das Gel vorsichtig auf Thiel und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen positionierte er sich und führte Thiels Glied an die richtige Stelle, bewegte sein Becken ein paar Mal auf der Spitze vor und zurück und verteilte so das Gleitmittel auf der empfindlichen Haut. Thiels Hüfte schoss nach oben und er durchstieß dabei den Muskel, entglitt ihm aber gleich wieder, als er nach unten sackte. Das Blut rauschte in seinem Kopf und sein ganzer Körper brannte und er musste jetzt ...

Da ließ Boerne sich endlich sinken. Ohne Eile, jeden Zentimeter auskostend, nahm er Thiel in sich auf. Anfangs seine Augen immer noch fest auf Thiel geheftet und die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst, konnte er bald ein Flackern seiner Lider und ein kleines seliges Auflachen nicht mehr verhindern. Thiel fing an zu zittern und er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, Boerne zu packen und mit einem Ruck nach unten zu ziehen.  
Boernes Augen fielen zu, als er schließlich ganz auf Thiels Schoß saß.

Eine Weile genossen beide einfach nur diese einzigartige Nähe und die Erregung, die sie durchflutete. Thiel hatte die Augen geöffnet und beobachtete Boerne, der jetzt völlig entspannt wirkte und dessen leicht geöffneter Mund ein entrücktes Lächeln umspielte. Für das er die Ursache war. Und schon wieder fand er es so unglaublich unfassbar, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der Boerne in einen solchen Zustand versetzen konnte. Ihn so lächerlich einfach komplett die Kontrolle und den Verstand verlieren lassen und ihn vollkommen glückselig machen konnte, ihn, der sonst so selbstbeherrscht und akkurat war, so feingeistig und kultiviert, der so unnahbar wirken konnte und so kühl.

Angetrieben von diesen Gedanken, spürte er ganz bewusst der Hitze und Enge nach, die ihn umgab, dem Vertrauen, das der andere ihm schenkte, der Lust, die der andere ausströmte, bis er seine eigene nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Er griff nach Boerne und pumpte ein paar Mal an ihm auf und ab, rieb mit der flachen Hand über die Kuppe, glitt über die Nässe. Er hörte und sah, wie Boerne bei dieser Berührung zusammenzuckte und scharf die Luft einsog und als er mit der Daumenkuppe wieder und wieder das Bändchen reizte, entwich dem anderen ein angedeutetes Stöhnen und er bewegte sich ruckartig auf ihm.

Thiel stieß reflektorisch nach oben und ließ ihn los, stöhnte unterdrückt und mit einem Mal konnte keiner der beiden mehr stillhalten.  
Boerne beugte sich leicht nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen auf Thiels Brust ab, bewegte sein Becken vor und zurück, langsam erst und kontrolliert, wiegend, fließend. Thiel tastete nach seinen Händen, strich über die Unterarme, versuchte sich Boernes Rhythmus anzupassen. Aber er brauchte schnell mehr, stieß ein paar Mal etwas fester nach oben, spornte den anderen an. Boerne kam jedes Mal kurz aus dem Takt, hielt aber ansonsten weiter eisern sein Tempo. Thiel wurde fast wahnsinnig und krallte sich in Boernes Hüfte, versuchte sich an einem besonders tiefen Stoß, während er den anderen gleichzeitig nach unten zog und das war es wohl, was gefehlt hatte, um Boerne kapitulieren zu lassen. Boernes ganzer Körper wurde von einer so gigantischen Welle erfasst, dass Thiel fürchtete, er würde in der nächsten Sekunde ohnmächtig über ihm zusammenbrechen.

Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Boerne fing sich, nahm die Bewegungen wieder auf, jetzt schneller, abgehackter, er hob und senkte sich und Thiel kam ihm entgegen, versuchte tiefer zu kommen, immer tiefer. Ihm lief der Schweiß zu allen Seiten vom Körper, als Boerne noch einmal beschleunigte und bei jedem Atemzug die Luft aus seinem offenen Mund stieß, immer hastiger, immer unruhiger, aber niemals laut. Thiel konnte kaum noch an sich halten, er kämpfte mit sich, nicht laut zu sein, nicht zu kommen, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Doch als Boerne schließlich den Winkel änderte und sich beim nächsten Stoß kurz um ihn herum zusammenzog, da ging es nicht mehr anders, da stöhnte er auf und es war ihm mit einem Mal egal, ob jemand ihn hörte, er war so kurz davor zu kommen, Herr im Himmel, ihn kümmerte nichts mehr, gar nichts, er schwebte, flog, er war gar nicht mehr hier.  
Boerne jedoch ließ sich nach vorne fallen und drückte ihm seine Hand auf den Mund. Thiel rang verzweifelt durch die Nase nach Luft und dann spreizte Boerne seine Finger und fuhr mit seiner Zunge dazwischen und in seinen Mund und Thiel leckte die Zunge und die Finger, saugte daran, als ginge es um sein Leben, als wären sie erlösendes Wasser nach einem tagelangen Marsch durch die Wüste.  
Sein Becken bewegte sich unterdessen zusehends unkoordinierter, wohingegen Boerne jetzt komplett still hielt und Thiel in kleinen, harten Stößen unaufhörlich in sich dringen ließ, nicht mehr küsste, nur noch atmete. Thiel keuchte und stöhnte gepresst unter Boernes Hand, ihm wurde schwindelig und er versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, aber Boernes ganzer Körper war nass und bot keinerlei Halt. Und dann gab Boerne einen kleinen, undefinierbaren Ton von sich, ein Winseln, ein Seufzen oder irgendwas dazwischen, grub sich mit der anderen Hand in Thiels Schulter, bewegte sein Becken unkontrolliert vor und zurück, presste sich fest gegen Thiel und rieb sein Glied zwischen ihnen bis sein ganze Körper steif wurde und sein Rücken sich krümmte, er seine Stirn gegen Thiels presste und ohne eine weitere Bewegung oder einen einzigen Laut kam und kam und kam.

Thiel hielt ihn währenddessen so gut es ging fest, spürte Boernes Kontraktionen um sich und an sich und Boernes warmen Erguss auf seiner Haut und er drohte darüber das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, so vernichtend gut war das.  
Und als Boerne schließlich über ihm zusammensackte und ihm heiß und dröhnend ins Ohr atmete, stieß Thiel noch ein letztes Mal zu, dann endlich ließ er die Welle über sich schwappen und mitreißen. Er drückte seinen Kopf ins Kissen und den Rücken durch und kam, so tief im anderen wie es nur ging. Er biss Boerne dabei fast in die Hand, die immer noch auf seinen Mund gedrückt war, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern.

 

Atemlos blieben sie liegen, Boerne auf ihm, Thiel immer noch in ihm. Boerne fuhr mit seinen Lippen träge über seine Schläfe und er streichelte mit immer noch zittrigen Fingern Boernes Schulter und küsste seinen Hals, schmeckte den Schweiß und saugte ihn auf. Ließ sich von Boernes glühendem Körper festhalten und zudecken.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Boerne von ihm und legte sich neben ihn. Er zog ihn direkt in seine Arme und Thiel tastete nach der Decke und breitete sie über sie beide. Sie streichelten sich, so lange, bis sich Atmung und Puls wieder vollständig beruhigt hatten. Boerne drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und Thiel legte seinen Kopf an Boernes Brust ab. Malte mit seinen Fingern müde Muster auf der weichen Haut und zog wirre Bahnen zwischen den feinen Haaren und sah im Augenwinkel die kleine Grube zwischen Boernes Schlüsselbeinen pulsieren. Ganz ruhig jetzt.

„Du kannst ja doch leise sein, wenn du willst“, durchbrach Boerne plötzlich die schläfrige Stille. Er klang neckend, streichelte aber gleichzeitig sanft seine Schulter und setzte einen Kuss auf sein Haar. „Obwohl, ohne meine Mithilfe hätte das wohl ganz anders ausgesehen, hab ich den Eindruck“, fügte er selbstzufrieden hinzu.

„Auf allen Ebenen ein Gott“, nuschelte Thiel gelangweilt, konnte aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Boerne lachte nur und fuhr weiter ziellos mit seinen Fingern über seinen Arm.

„Das hat mir durchaus gut gefallen ...“, murmelte Boerne nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens in sein Haar und klang gleichzeitig verlegen und anzüglich.

„Das hab ich gemerkt.“ Thiel grinste noch mehr. Boerne war aber auch … so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Ihm wurde glatt schon wieder warm, wenn er an die letzten Minuten dachte und Boerne schienen die gleichen Bilder durch den Kopf zu gehen, denn der andere zog ihn noch näher und atmete tief ein.

„Dann ist es jetzt wohl an mir, dich mal zum Lautsein zu bringen, was?”, sagte Thiel, nachdem sich ihre Gedanken eine Zeit lang in dem eben Geschehen verloren hatten.

Boerne gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich.

„Ich hab da ja noch ein Versprechen einzulösen. Beziehungsweise eine Drohung wahrzumachen.“

„Hm“, brummte Boerne nur, „Soll ich jetzt Angst kriegen?“

„Aber nicht doch. Du weißt doch, ich würde dir niemals wehtun.“ Thiel küsste Boernes Brust und Boerne lief mit seinen Fingern über Thiels Nacken.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.“

Thiel stützte sich auf und schaute Boerne an. Dann senkte er seinen Mund auf Boernes und setzte ein Grinsen auf die Lippen.

„Aber schreien wirst du trotzdem.“

Und das war ein Versprechen.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
